Love Is Strong
by nat514
Summary: Byakuya likes Ichigo but will not tell. While on a hollow hunt Ichigo gets taken to Hueco Mundo. Can Byakuya save Ichigo before someone else takes Ichigo's heart. Read if you want to fine out. I forgot to mention I have a learning disability my grammer does suffer so If you don't know what I am writing about I m sorry.
1. Introduction

Don't own bleach

Trying to write this story like the other stories on fanfic

(Yamamoto – head captain)

Hope this works

Well let the story begin

**Karakura Streets **

Damn it stay still! Ichigo yelled in frustration. `` Hollow running away`` Come back here. Said Ichigo. ``Ichigo ready to strike`` you are done. Ichigo said. `` Portal opens and Aizen steps out`` Ichigo I want you. Aizen said with lust in voice. Fuck off. Ichigo yelled.

I would rather take you. Aizen said. `` Grabs for Ichigo`` Leave me the hell alone! Ichigo yelled as he ran away.

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Byakuya will you pay attention. Head captain said. Sorry head captain. Byakuya said. We have been alerted to a portal opening in the world of the living. Said Mayuri. `` Stealth force member shows up`` Sir we have found out who used the portal. Said the stealth force member.

Who used it? Yamamoto asked. That would be the traitor Sosuke Aizen. The stealth force member said. Where is he? Asked the head captain. That would be Karakura town near substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Said the stealth force member.

**Karakura Streets**

Ichigo come out were ever you are. Said Aizen. `` Ichigo runs past Aizen`` You can leave you dumb shit. Said Ichigo. `` Aizen grabs Ichigo from behind`` Let go! Ichigo yelled. No you are mine now. Aizen said holding onto Ichigo. `` Aizen attempts to leave with Ichigo``

Stop right there. Said Renji. Rukia, Renji and Byakuya! Ichigo yelled in relief. `` Portal to Hueco Mundo still open`` Ichigo when we say duck you need to duck. Said Rukia. `` Ichigo nods head`` Duck now! Byakuya yelled. `` Ichigo ducks as kido is shot towards Aizen``

**Las Noches Throne Room**

My lord welcome back. Said Szayel. ``Aizen holding onto Ichigo`` Aizen what's with Kurosaki? Asked Grimmjow. `` Walking towards bedroom for Ichigo``

**First Division Meeting Hall**

Sir traitor Sosuke Aizen has taken substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki to Hueco Mundo. Rukia said. `` Gasps all around the room`` Do we know why? Asked Yamamoto. As of right now sorry sir but we do not know. Said Renji. Then we must rescue him. Said Rukia. `` Everyone talking to each other`` Then lets send five people to rescue Ichigo. Said Byakuya. `` Everyone deciding who should go``

**Please Review **


	2. Declaring Love

Don't own bleach

(Yamamoto – head captain)

Hope this works

Well let the story begin

**Las Noches Throne Room**

"Aizen sitting on his throne" Ichigo you will stay here as my lover! Aizen yelled at the top of his lungs. Go to hell Aizen I would rather be with Byakuya! Yelled Ichigo. "Aizen flash steps in front of Ichigo" No you are mine so get that thought out of your head. Said Aizen. Fuck off Aizen you don't rule my love life. Said Ichigo.

"Aizen growing even madder" You are mine and if I have to force you then so be it. Aizen said. Hell no. Ichigo said as he backed away slowly. "Grimmjow behind Ichigo so there is no escape"

**Sixth Division**

"Byakuya looking at a picture of Hisana and Ichigo" Why must everyone I love as a lover get taken away from me! Byakuya yelled in frustration. "Rukia came in front of Byakuya" Byakuya you need to get your head out of the gutter. Rukia said with a sigh. Rukia I was going to ask him to be mine forever. Byakuya said.

Byakuya we will save him. Rukia said with fire in her eyes. "Renji runs into the office" Sir we have a video message. Renji said out of breath. Who is it from? Rukia asked. It's from Aizen. Said Renji. "Rukia and Byakuya stumble" What could he want to show us? Rukia asked. No one knows we are waiting for all the captains to arrive at the first division. Renji said. "Byakuya, Renji and Rukia leaving"

**First Division Meeting Hall**

"Movie starting up" Ichigo where are you. Said Aizen. "Ichigo behind the pillar" Let me go. Said Ichigo. No. Aizen said trying to hold Ichigo. Fuck off. Ichigo flash steps away. "Aizen forces tea with a drug in it down Ichigo's throat" "Ichigo knocked out and being carried off to his room" You will never escape. Said Aizen. "Movie over"

We have to save him. Said Rukia in a hysteria voice. Rukia you need to calm down. Said Jushiro. How can I calm down when my friend is in the hands of a mad man? Asked Rukia. When do we leave? Asked Byakuya. We will leave three days from now. Said Yamamoto. What happens if we are too late? Asked Renji. We won't be. Said Rukia.

**Kurosaki House/ Clinic**

"Isshin running around like a mad man'' Dad knock it off. Karin said. Cut it out you two. Yuzu said with a sigh. Oh Masaki what did I do wrong. Isshin said running to poster of his wife. "Phone ringing" Girls go and watch T.V. Said Isshin. "Isshin picks up the phone to hear Urahara's voice"

Isshin I need to tell you something. Said Urahara. Ichigo was kidnapped. Isshin said. Yes he was kidnapped a couple of days ago. Said Urahara. Who is going to rescue him? Asked Isshin. That would be Rukia, Jushiro, Kenpachi, Renji and Byakuya. Said Urahara.

**Ichigo's Room In Las Noches**

"Ichigo pacing around the room" I need to get out of here. Said Ichigo. "Aizen grabs Ichigo from behind" Mine! Yelled Aizen. No I'm not ! Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. Yes and you are never leaving. Aizen said. "Door opens" Grimmjow I believe that we are going to have visitors soon. Said Aizen.

"Ichigo looks up" Move Ichigo to the secret rooms for emergencies. Aizen said. Yes of course. Said Grimmjow. "Everyone leaving the bedroom"

**Las Noches Halls **

"Rukia, Jushiro, Kenpachi, Renji and Byakuya running" Where could he be at? Rukia asked. "Five different pathways" We half to split up. Jushiro said. Lets go then. Renji said.

**First Hall**

"Kenpachi looking for a fight and Ichigo" Well what do we have here. Said Nnoitra. "Kenpachi laughing like a maniac" You want to fight? Kenpachi asked with a psychotic smile. Sure soul reaper you are going to die anyway. Said Nnoitra. "Nnoitra slashed at Kenpachi" Is that all you got. Kenpachi said with a crazy grin. "Kenpachi flung Nnoitra into a wall"

**Second Hall **

"Renji running" Hey Ichigo where are you! Yelled Renji. What is with all the yelling? Said Szayel. Where is Ichigo? Asked Renji annoyed. "Szayel round Renji" He is safe and is not leaving. Said Szayel. "Renji striking at Szayel" You can't be this weak. Said Szayel. Shut up you fruit cake! Yelled Renji. "Szayel aims for Renji's heart"

**Secret Room**

"Aizen holding Ichigo down" I told you that you are mine. Said Aizen. No I'm not let me go you are a crazy person. Said Ichigo. "Ichigo free and staying at arms length" Ichigo come back. Aizen said in lust. No now leave me alone. Ichigo said. No. Aizen said. "Aizen leans in for a kiss"

**Third Hall**

"Jushiro running towards the open up room" You wanna play soul reaper. Aaoniero said in a creepy and deep voice. "Aaoniero walks out with out his mask on" Kaien is that you. Jushiro said in disbelief. I may have his face but do you really believe that to be true. Said Aaoniero with Kaien voice. Stop using a voice and identity that are not yours. Jushiro said. "Aaoniero strikes at Jushiro" Its my voice and face as you said. Aaoniero said. "Jushiro strikes at Aaoniero/ Kaien"

**Fourth Hall **

"Rukia running faster through bridge doors" Time for your execution. Said Rudbornn. Where is Ichigo? Rukia asked. Ichigo is with his soon to be husband. Said Rudbornn. Ichigo would never marry a crazy person like Aizen! Yelled Rukia. "Rudbornn charging at Rukia while laughing" Well its been about two months since he has been here. Rudbornn said. "Rukia charges and strikes at Rudbornn" How can that be its been two days since he was kidnapped? Rukia asked. All the worlds have a different time. Said Rudbornn. "Rukia strikes at Rudbornn in anger"

**Final Hall **

"Byakuya Found a mysterious door" Ichigo Finally. Byakuya said. Byakuya is that really you? Asked Ichigo. "Aizen comes out of the shadows" Aizen let him go. Byakuya said. No why don't you and the rest leave now. Said Aizen. Ichigo I love you please come here. Said Byakuya. "Fake Ichigo Leaves with Byakuya" Byakuya no that not the real me. Said Ichigo. Nice try love. Said Aizen.

**Please Review **


	3. Betrayed Love

Don't own bleach

(Head captain-Yamamoto)

Hope this works

Well let the story begin

**Sixth Division **

"Byakuya walking around outside with fake Ichigo" I want to marry you. Said Byakuya. That would make me so happy. Fake Ichigo said. "Byakuya holds onto fake Ichigo" Ichigo I will make you beyond happy that you will stay here with me. Byakuya said. I would love that. Said fake Ichigo. "Fake Ichigo leans up against Byakuya"

**Las Noches Throne Room**

Ichigo I could show you more love than Byakuya ever could do. Said Aizen. "Ichigo backs away shaking head back and forth" No you're lying. Said Ichigo. It's the truth and I know sooner or later you will under stand. Aizen said. Doubt that. Said Ichigo. "Aizen holds Ichigo and doesn't let him go"

**Kurosaki House/Clinic**

"Yuzu worried that Ichigo wasn't home at the time he said he would be" Oh Ichigo come home. Isshin said running around. Stop it dad. Said Karin bawling her fist threatening to beat Isshin. "Deep down Isshin is worried"

**First Division Office**

"Byakuya tells Yamamoto that he wants to marry Ichigo" I forbid this wedding! Yelled Yamamoto. "Byakuya went silent" Why not we are meant for each other? Asked fake Ichigo while holding Byakuya's hand. Because this is the most un natural pairing I have ever seen. Said Yamamoto. "Byakuya and Ichigo leave while holding each other"

**Karakura High School**

"Chad talking about Byakuya wanting to marry Ichigo" This is not good we need to go and bring him home. Said Orihime. We will bring him home soon enough. Chad said. "Uryu and everyone making plans to go get Ichigo from soul society"

**Urahara Shop**

"Jinta sneaking around" I can't believe what Byakuya did and the fact that Ichigo agreed to it. Said Urahara turning pale. "Tessai bringing in tea" Boss I'm sure that Ichigo will be fine till Chad and everyone brings him back. Tessai said. "Jinta still sneaking around"

**Ichigo's Room At Las Noches**

"Ichigo pacing back and forth" Aizen is lying Byakuya would never marry. Ichigo said."Ulquiorra comes out of the shadows" The captain of squad six had the wedding. Said Ulquiorra pulling out his eye.

I want to see. Said Ichigo. "Ulquiorra pulls out his eye and crushes it and the fake memory starts" Ichigo do you take Byakuya to be your faithful husband. Said the fake memory Yamamoto. I do. Said the fake Ichigo memory. Byakuya do you take Ichigo to be your faithful husband. Said the memory of the head captain. I do. Said the fake memory of Byakuya. "Fake memory over"

Maybe Byakuya and I were not meant to be together. Said Ichigo depressed.

**Review Please**

**If you want a sex scene for fake Ichigo and The real Ichigo please let me know**

**And if you want a mpreg please let me know**


	4. Wedding Or No Wedding

Don't own bleach

Head captain-Yamamoto

Had writers block hope this is good

Well let the story begin

**Sixth Division **

"Byakuya holding fake Ichigo" Are we getting married or not? Asked Ichigo. I love you is not enough love. Said Byakuya. But I want to show everyone that so no one tells me other wise. Said Ichigo. No one would go against you since everyone knows. Byakuya Said. "Fake Ichigo says excellent in his head"

**Las Noches Throne Room**

"Aizen talking to Ichigo about getting married" Ichigo did you hear me? Asked Aizen. "Ichigo staring with a blank look" Ichigo no worries we will be together forever. Said Aizen while holding Ichigo. "Ichigo still with a blank look" I love you Ichigo. Aizen said while hugging Ichigo. "Ichigo saying yes sarcastically in his head"

**Kurosaki House/Clinic**

"Karin wondering why Ichigo would get married before he graduates high school" Big brother is going to look so pretty. Yuzu said in a happy voice. I'm going to kill Byakuya. Isshin Whispered while trying not to go to soul society to kill Byakuya.

**Visoreds Hide Out**

"Shinji trying to control Hiyori" Shut the fuck up shinji I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my way. Said Hiyori. Why are you acting like this? Asked Love. Don't you see something is not right. Hiyori said. Either way killing is not the best solution. Kensei said while backing up Shinji.

**Ichigo's Room At Las Noches**

"Ichigo looking up at the ceiling with a blank look" Hey Kurosaki come on lets have a bloody fight. Said Grimmjow. "Ichigo still looking at the ceiling with a blank look" Grimmjow leave lord Aizen's soon to be husband alone. Said Ulquiorra. Whatever. Said Grimmjow leaving.

**First Division Office**

We must not allow them to marry. Yamamoto said to the Kuchiki elders. We the Kuchiki elders understand this dilemma and agree that they must not be allowed to marry. Said the Kuchiki elders at the same time. Tell him that Ichigo must go back. Yamamoto said. And if he gives us a hassle then what. Said the elders.

Then strike a deal with him. Said the head captain. Very well head captain Ichigo Kurosaki will be gone by night fall. Said the elders.

**Kuchiki Estate**

"Byakuya and Fake Ichigo holding each other" Byakuya Ichigo must be sent back home. Said the Kuchiki elders. No he will stay here were I can protect him from that traitor scum. Said Byakuya. He will have protection in the world of the living and he is still a living being. Said the elders.

Fine he can go back on one condition. Byakuya said. And that would be what exactly. Said the elders. I get to visit him when ever I want. Said Byakuya. No don't make go back please. Said Fake Ichigo. You must go you will be safe. Said Byakuya. Fine I will go back. Fake Ichigo said.

**Las Noches Throne Room**

Do you Ichigo Kurosaki take Sosuke Aizen as your husband. Grimmjow asked. I do said Ichigo with a blank stare. And do you Sosuke Aizen take Ichigo Kurosaki as your husband. Grimmjow asked. I do. Aizen said looking at Ichigo. By the power granted to me for this wedding I now pronounce you as husbands you may kiss your husband. Said Grimmjow.

**Las Noches Meeting Room**

"Aizen feeding Ichigo food" Look at that are you sure you haven't gone soft? Gin asked. Gin no I have not gone soft. Said Aizen. Married couple to the dance floor. Said Stark. "Ichigo and Aizen dancing like wild" Well done to the lovely couple. Said stark. "Everyone dancing the night away"

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo it's so good to see you again. Said Kisuke. Yes it is I guess. Said Fake Ichigo. "Fake Ichigo pouting as he leaves to head in the direction of the Kurosaki residence for a nights sleep.

Sorryabout the short wedding part couldn't thinks of any vows at all

**Please Review**

.


	5. Lucky Or Un Lucky

Don't own bleach

Had writers block

Its 2years into the future for world of the living, 4 years for soul society and for Las noches 6 years.

Nel/ Neliel adopted by Ichigo and Aizen

Yuichi adopted by fake Ichigo and Byakuya

Well let the story begin

**Las Noches Aizen and Ichigo's Room**

"Aizen sitting on the bed with his arms around Ichigo" Ichigo you are never going to leave my side. Said Aizen while looking at Ichigo. Yes, Aizen I love only you and will never leave your side. Ichigo said with no emotion. I know Ichigo and they will never get you back. Aizen said. "Aizen kisses Ichigo"

Nel come here for a second. Said Aizen with an evil smirk.

Yes, dad. Nel said. Nothing my darling. I know that they are coming today to take my Ichigo from me. Said Aizen in his head. "Ichigo staring at his wedding ring with no emotion" Sosuke what is the matter? Ichigo asked from the bed. Nothing dear just thinking about later tonight. Aizen said while walking to Ichigo's side of the bed. "Aizen pulls Ichigo into a hug"

**Vizards Hide Out **

Hiyori did you hear that Byakuya and Ichigo plan on having a big birthday party for Yuichi. Said Shinji. I keep telling you something isn't right. Said Hiyori. Everything is fine so stop being so paranoid. Shinji said with a grin." Shinji looks around and then remembers something important"

Love isn't today the day that Byakuya and Ichigo get married? Shinji asked. Actually yes today they are getting married at the kuchiki estate. Love stated.

"All the Vizards getting ready for the wedding" Shinji I still say that something isn't right. Hiyori said. Come on let's get a move on. Said Shinji. "Vizards heading out"

**Kurosaki House/ Clinic**

I can't wait to see big brother walk down the aisle. Said Yuzu with hearts in her eyes. Oh Masaki are son is all grown up now. Isshin said while running to the picture on the wall. "Karin stomps of Isshin" How many times do I have to say that something isn't right? Asked Karin. Karin everything is all right so stop being a worry wart and go and get dressed. Said Isshin. "Karin stomps up stairs to get dressed" Karin you ready we half to leave now. Said Yuzu. "Karin walks down stairs" let's just go already then. Said Karin. "Isshin, Yuzu and Karin head out"

**Urahara Shop**

Everyone ready to see the marriage of a life time? Asked Kisuke. You know it. Said everyone but Karin and Hiyori. Big brother is going to be so pretty. Yuzu said. Whatever I still say something is up. Karin said. I agree with the girl. Said Hiyori. You two are so paranoid. Said everyone. "Everyone leaves for the Kuchiki estate"

**Las Noches Aizen and Ichigo's Room**

"Ichigo laying down for bed" Ichigo I'm so glad that you are mine instead of that noble prick Byakuya Kuchiki. Said Aizen with a wicked smile on. "Ichigo looks to the side head bent downward" Sosuke hold me and never let me go. Ichigo said while laying his head on Aizen's chest. "Aizen lying down with Ichigo on Top of him"

Sleep my love and tomorrow we will have breakfast in bed just us and Nel. Said Aizen. Ok that would be fine. "Ichigo and Aizen sleeping"

**Kuchiki Estate**

"Everyone waiting for the vows to be said" Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bond Ichigo kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki to gather on this day. Said Yamamoto. "Everyone but Karin and Hiyori crying" Do any one here wish for this bond not to happen. Yamamoto said with his eyes open. "Karin and Hiyori trying to protest and Isshin and Shinji keeping them quite"

No protesters then Byakuya and Ichigo you my begin your vows. Said Yamamoto. Ichigo when we first fought on the execution grounds I felt this tug towards you. Byakuya said and placed a ring on fake Ichigo's hand. Byakuya when we first meet on the streets of my home town I felt the tug towards you too. Said the fake Ichigo putting the wedding ring on Byakuya.

"Fireworks go off as they kiss and then a big explosion" What the hell just happened? Everyone asked at the same time. "Dust still in the air"

PLEASE REVIEW

I bet I had you going about the bedroom scene.

Cliff hanger first one really. Can you guess what's going to happen next. Anyone who gets it right I will read one of your stories that you recommended and will leave a review

No sure if the chapter name is a good one if you can think of a better on please tell me.


	6. Please read this

Sorry to anyone who likes this story. After reading a moderate review I do not have the desire to

finish. Do to the low self-steam I ve had since I was little; I do not like what this guest wrote. If

anyone wants to see what will happen please tell me if you like the story. If you don't like also

tell me. If ten people tell me they like it I will finish the story. If I get ten people who don't like it

I will keep it as a completed story.


End file.
